


Triangle

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dungeon, Dwarves, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Middle Earth, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so so sorry this is like too long..but I didn't feel like stopping :P<br/>Hope you'd still enjoy it though :)<br/>Kudos?:D<br/>I don't own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry this is like too long..but I didn't feel like stopping :P  
> Hope you'd still enjoy it though :)  
> Kudos?:D  
> I don't own these characters.

Slowly the dream faded and you fluttered your eyelids open reluctantly. You felt soft breathing on your hair and you looked up to see Thranduil sleeping, his face serene. You looked around to recall events of last night, you spotted the empty carafes on the windowsill and everything came back to you. You smiled...finally you were starting feeling happy here, you finally found your unconsciously buried feelings for him.

The silk sheets had slid down to the foot of the bed and your dress had ridden over your hip and his hand now rested on your thigh. And his other hand was wrapped around you holding you close to him. You felt heat rise to the surface of your skin, his resting touch making you tingle. You were just about to get on your elbows and plant a deep kiss on his lips when the doors swung open. 

“Ada we-”, Legolas froze taking in the position you were in with his father.

Thranduil had awoken when the doors opened but he hadn’t moved a muscle since then. You felt embarrassed and awkward to a degree you murmured “I should go” and tried to ease out of his embrace, but his grip only tightened. 

“Stay” he said sternly.

He sat up and swept a few locks of his hair away from his eyes. “What is it Legolas?”, he asked in a business-like tone.

You couldn’t read Legolas’ expression, you felt his eyes on you as you ducked your head...judging you. He was quiet for a moment, he clasped his hands behind his back then finally took a step forward letting out an exasperated sigh, “We caught some trespassers near a spider nest, the leader would like a word with you”. He turned around to leave.

“I don’t want to waste my time talking to a petty band of trespassers. Throw them in the dungeon or have them executed”, Thranduil said pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

Legolas continued out the door, “I wouldn’t be so quick to behead Thorin Oakenshield”, and the doors shut behind him.

You sat up with a start, eyes wide and mouth agape. They are here? At your sudden reaction, Thranduil turned his head to you and raised an eyebrow. You tried to compose yourself as best as you could, “I don’t think I feel so good my king...maybe I should go to the healers”. It was a white lie, but you were sure he wouldn’t have allowed you to converse with his prisoners. You clutched the bracelet that held Fili’s hair bead, you hadn’t touched it in a while now. 

Thranduil crawled up to you and inspected your face suspiciously, “I could have my best healers tend to you right here”. You let out a nervous laugh, “I can walk, I’m not _that_ sick” you fiddled with your hair avoiding his gaze. He cracked an amused smirk, “if you say so”. Before getting up he pecked you lightly on the lips.

After taking your leave you headed in the direction of the woodland dungeons. You were met at the entrance by a red haired elf, “Are you lost m’lady?” she asked concerned. You shook your head as your mind raced to think of a reason to enter,”I-I’m..looking for..Legolas...yes..I have..um, urgent news”. She looked at you funny but nodded and asked you to stay here till she returned. 

You waited till she turned a corner and ran down the stars into the dungeon with your white dress trailing behind you on the dusty floors. You peered in several cells but they were empty, then ducking to avoid a couple of exiting guards you made your way to the lower holding area. “Fili?”, you whispered.

“Y/n?!” his voice exclaimed, your breath caught in your throat and you froze as your name echoed in the dungeon. “Shhh!”, you hissed as you took his extended hands in yours. He let out a happy, relieved laugh, “Lass what are you doing here..or am I dreaming again?” he looked into your eyes, longing and love heavy in his gaze. “Oh ho, look laddies, its Prince Fili’s elven lady friend, come to rescue us” a voice from the next cell called out as laughter bubbled out of 12 other cells.

You only heard one word, “prince?” 

“Aye, m’lady”, he said bashfully.

“Fili”, you traced his beard line with the tips of your fingers, “why are you here? Where are you going? Why did you leave me?”, you asked in a rush as old wounds reopened making your lips tremble. He hushed you in a soothing voice, “kiss me lass”. Another ripple of laughter erupted from the cells.

“What?”, you asked softly.

“Kiss me and you’ll have your answers” he repeated.

You hesitated, you didn’t understand. But his smile was reassuring, his hold on your wrists was calming, you found yourself leaning in as far as the bars of the cell would allow. His kiss was warm familiar, like the caress of your bed linen after a long exhausting day. His beard rubbed on your skin eliciting a small moan from you.

_You’re in my head again aren’t you lass?_

It was an automatic thing with Fili, he welcomed you into his soul..he was open with you. No secrets. Whether you wanted it or not, you connected with him and you wondered why you didn’t with Thranduil.

_Yes._

You explored his mind, seeking out answers and he showed them to you willingly. You saw his sadness, determination, happiness and you saw _you_. He saw you like a deity, a thing of beauty and grace...something to be treasured and worshiped,

_Oh Fili..._

But you’d have forgotten that your gift of telepathy was a two way street.

He broke the kiss and you opened your eyes to see a look of disappointment. “You’re promised to the King? That sack of filth?” he spat. You felt a pang of guilt as you remembered, but before you could explain or reason with him he let out defeated sigh. “Forget about it lass..you don’t owe me anything”, he brought your fingers to his lips and kissed each one.

He grinned at you as he inspected the bracelet you wore, “It looks better on you than it did in my hair” he chuckled.

“Hate to interrupt this reunion, but Y/n? A word?”

You felt your heart skip a beat and stomach churn at the sarcasm. You sprang up to your feet dropping Fili’s hands to see Thranduil on top of the stairs. “M-m-my K-King..”, you stammered but he didn’t wait for you to finish, “Now.” he said his voice icy and his tone dangerous, he turned to leave with a swish of his red velvet coat. You followed nervously.

He walked into his study taking long strides, you practically had to speed walk to keep up. He walked to his desk and stood in front of it, not turning to face you. You played with your bracelet, trying to think of a decent way to start this conversation, “Thrand-”.

You were stopped short when he brought his hands down on his desk with a ferocious force. The loud bang made you jump and lose your words all over again. He dipped his head down and his whole form shook with anger.

“You. Lied. About _everything_.”

He turned to face you and saw you fidgeting with your bracelet. He was in your face within a heartbeat, pain shot up your back as it collided with a bookcase. His fingers were digging into your collarbone, you saw the fury in his eyes consume him. “Did last night mean nothing to you? Did I not give you everything? Why do you insist on tormenting me?”.

You finally found your voice, “Torment? You have my friends locked in your dungeon!”.

“Friends.”, he spat that word out like it gave off a foul taste in his mouth. “They aren’t your friends. They are thieving, conniving, greedy little _freaks_ ”. You couldn’t believe how shallow he was being, you reached for Fili’s bead on your bracelet, you knew he was nothing like that. Thranduil felt your movements and seized your hand in a death grip and looked at your wrist “Stop it” he ordered, but he didn’t let your hand go, “yo-you’re hurting me” you gasped. He has spotted the bead and you knew he recognized the Durin sigil.

“Do you love him? A dwarf..have I lost my starlight to a dwarf?”, he asked softly, the anger in his eyes was replaced by utter sadness. “Thranduil..I-I loved him once..but I didn’t lie last night..I do have feelings for you”.

He sighed and pressed his body onto yours and rested his forehead against your circlet. “But that doesn’t make it right for you to lock up innocent people...they just want to go home”, you reasoned taking his face in your hands, “Release them Thranduil”.

He looked up at you his sadness turning to stubbornness, “No”.

You felt his fingers returning to your wrist and the next thing you heard was the clattering of beads on the floor. You gasped, hurt and shocked then you felt anger bubbling up inside you, hot tears streamed down your face.

You slapped him across his face.

You stood tall your chest heaving. He slowly turned his head to meet your eyes again, “That, my little starlight, was a mistake”.

He stepped back, his eyes like balls of frost, “I’ll deal with you later”.

He summoned his guards and ordered them to take you to your chambers, “and make sure she stays there”.


End file.
